Rebel Yell
by BleedingHearts101
Summary: DantexNero, very angsty, pole dancing Nero, Nero broken and Dante must fix, it's sweet i like it, smut in later chapters means guy on guy don't like don't read rated M for a reason. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The soft pounding beat of bass as red and purple lights danced across a wooden stage, a silver pole in the center just waiting for long tantalizing limbs to encase it, love it, rape it with the only desire to fulfill the fanciful lusts of an overexcited crowd. This would be **_**his **_**last night as a stage dancer. It was time to move on, to continue a journey he'd started more than three months ago to find that damned devil hunter Dante.**

**Nero checked himself over in the mirror one last time, he licked his lips feeling the steel of the snake bites, the rings adorning each corner of his lower lip. So much had changed in the two years after the Fortuna incident, some for the worst and some for the better. Kyrie leaving him that could be considered both. He adjusted the lone ranger mask and a quick flick of eyeliner, flipping his hair to cover the strings of the mask. A long black glove pulled tight to cover the excited blue glow of his Bringer, he let the fingers of his human hand slid up the length of the glove giving it another pull. His eyes shifted to the ribbon like blood red tattoo swirling twice around his bicep before lazily marking its way down and around the rest of his arm gripping his wrist tightly it ended in the center of his out stretched palm giving the illusion that the color sprouted from the flesh. The mesh shirt clung to his ripped body like a second skin, the black leather pants hung rather low, gripping his hips, that sexy 'V' showing a little too much. But that's what the crowd wants to see right?**

**His hips swayed unconsciously to the music as he strapped on the black feathered wings, the leather straps hugging his shoulders and under his arms, crossing in an 'X' across his chest. Every angel needs his wings and thus his stage name Fallen Angel, **

"**Nero get your ass out here the crowd is going crazy, I don't want my joint torn apart damnit!" Brake hollered from somewhere.**

**Nero half smirked half sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." he made his way from the dressing room to the stage and everything went black giving him ample time to get into position. His back to the room, head bowed, and even though they couldn't see it his fingers clasped together. **

"**AND NOW FOR HIS LAST PERFORMANCE…EVER…FALLEN ANGEL!!!"**

**His regulars knew the routine, they'd get what they want soon enough. The lights started again in time with the music, flashing against his pale skin. The steady buzz, steady clapping as the audience joined with the beat, Nero stood stock still.**

_**I think I'm drowning  
**__**Asphyxiated  
**__**I want to break the spell  
**__**That you've created**_

**He rolled his head back along his shoulders, eyes closed, smile playing on the corners of his lips, body starts rocking from side to side, jutting his hips. His hands begin slid up his hips as his movements become more erratic. Nero loves the music, the way it fells makes him forget…everything…everyone.**

**He turns to the audience, enraptured by the sight of these people, men and women wanting him…well his body anyway. Nero smirked.**

_**You're something beautiful  
**__**A contradiction  
**__**I wanna play the game  
**__**I want the friction**_

**Nero wrapped his human hand around the pole, arched his back, grinding his groan into the steel igniting wolf whistles and howls from the crowd. He trails his bringer down snagging the button of the leathers. His pale skin contrasts nicely against the dark fabric. The trail of white hair almost unnoticeable. The pole between his knees, he swings gracefully around, releasing the pole sliding to the edge of the stage. A few try to grab for him even more tossing bills, Nero gave them a bit more love.**

_**You will be the death of me**_

_**You will be the death of me**_

**He rips the mesh from his body, sweating now, the lights shine off his body, his human hand slides across the slickened skin. Teasing the people playing with a nipple, hands lower releasing the zipper.**

_**Bury it  
**__**I won't let you burry it  
**__**I wont let you smother it  
**__**I wont let you murder it**_

**A flash of red caught from the corner of his eye. Nero immediately turns his head exposing that long column of flesh he calls a neck. The sudden movement throws him off beat, but catches himself as if part of the act. He tries scanning the audience but to no avail.**

**(**Earlier that Evening**)**

**The great devil slayer Dante sliced through his last lust of the night. The sun had set some time ago. Dante sighed rolling his shoulders. 'Another job done, more money in my pocket.' He grinned at the thought then the image of Lady sneaking into his office to steal his little nest egg made him sneer.**

"**Time to go collect my money." Dante swings Rebellion over his shoulder stalking towards the mayors mansion. First he rang the door bell, waited a minute and rang again. After a few minutes he began pounding relentlessly on the oak door until someone finally answered. A woman dressed in a white robe pulled open the door, "Do you have any idea what time it is, what do you want?" Dante cocked his head to one side, checking his watch only a mere 11 p.m. His gaze fell back to her, the blonde stood with her arms crossed,**

"**I'm here to collect my money from the extermination job."**

"**Oh, right, you're Dante, come back tomorrow." She almost had the door closed before he stuck his foot inside, "What do you mean come back tomorrow?!" She open the door, leaning against the wide frame,**

"**Look, I'm really sorry about this, but my dad isn't here, he's down at Brake's place. It's Fallen Angels last night, he wanted to see him, in the whole month he's been dancing my dad hasn't missed a show…maybe you should go check it out, might be worth while." Dante raised an eyebrow, how can this girl talk so nonchalantly about her own father watching another man strip. Of course he had nothing against it but this guy apparently has a family, "Here you'll need this, that place is bound to be packed, he's really popular." She handed him a ticket. A ticket for a strip joint, must be some show.**

**The girl pointed Dante in the right direction. From the outside the place resembled a small warehouse, nothing spectacular but once inside is another story. Three stage set up, hanging cages from the ceiling complete with dancers, disco balls and lights and noisy as fuck. Dante was in love. He smirked sliding up to the bar, a perfect view of center stage,**

"**Hey, you picked a great night for your first time, what's your poison?" He ordered a beer and a shot of Jack.**

"**You have got to be Dante." The voice said from his right. Dante turned his head, a mane of black hair and green eyes greeted him, the guy was a few inches shorted than he.**

"**Yeah, and you are?"**

"**Brake, this is my place, guess you heard about our angels last flight, he'll be leaving us tomorrow."**

"**Just heard a few minutes ago, thought I'd check it out, guess he's pretty popular." **

"**Pretty isn't the word, the kid is fucking amazing, came by about a month ago looking for work said he'd do about anything save for whoring himself out, not that he'd have a lack of customers or anything…started him off as a bus boy, saw him swinging his hips to the music one night and asked him if he'd like to try out the stage. He was a little shy at first but he got over that real quick, kids a damn natural." **

**All of a sudden the lights went out and a low thrumming beat started. Dante grinned 'I know this song' the lyrics started and so did the lights and Dante caught that white hair and those fucking blue eyes that nearly matched his own. Dante heard a snort from the man,**

"**Looks like he has another fan."**

"**You said he stopped through just for work, did he say where he was headed or anything." Brake shook his head, Dante couldn't take his eyes off the stage. the fluid movements of the lilthe body beckoned not only to his human side but also his inner demon started drooling '_oh fuck me is that really Nero?' _Dante quickly told his devil to shut the fuck up.**

"**No, only thing he mentioned is he was looking for a guy he meet a couple years ago but didn't have a phone number or even an address. He's working here long enough to get up a bit of money and be on his way again." the hunters gaze finally went back to the man beside him.  
"Did he mention a name?" Brake shook his head.**

**Dante's eyes turned back to the stage watching the spectacle, that defiantly was not the same kid he left back in Fortuna. Piercing, tattoos, he almost laughed when the kid ground against the pole, but holy hell he was getting turned on. And the demon in his pants is getting a bit big to cover up. He jumped to his feet heading towards the bathroom.**

**The night finished for Nero in a haze, he didn't even realize when the song ended. Once back in his dressing room he sat with a heavy huff. That flash of red was just all too familiar. Sure he was looking for Dante but he didn't want the elder to see him like this. It was just to embarrassing. Nero rubbed his nose.**

"**Well I see one thing that hasn't changed…"**

**Nero's eyes grew wide, that voice, ".."**

Okay, there's not much i can say right now, i have a few ideas where i want this to go. anyway let me know what you think...thanks


	2. Chapter 2

On the last chapter I forgot to give props to the song, it is 'time is running out' by Muse, one of my personal favorite and I forgot the disclaimer, sorry, we all know I don't own them, ohm but if I did, what fun I would have… Enjoy Nero slightly OC, no hot man sex in the chappy sorry but a little of one on one with Dante.

Ch.2

My breath hitched in my throat. That gravely voice, his heavy scent. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was. 'What the fuck is he doing here?!' I screamed at myself. I forced myself to face him. Dante, smiling? Not a smirk, but an actual smile…wow. Dante noticed the hesitation as Nero turned around, "Hi Dante, what are you doing here?" Calmly, for a change. Nero sat cross legged in a swivel chair, a black kimono looking thing hugged loosely around his form. It took all of Dante's power not to jump him right there. The elder shrugged taking a step foward...

(Just minutes ago)

_Dante sat heavily in an unoccupied stall of the surprisingly empty bathroom. 'What the fuck happened to that kid?' Dante laughed to himself, **"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that little spectacle." **Dante rolled his eyes at his inner demon. He couldn't deny it, damn straight he enjoyed it and would enjoy it a hell of a lot more if said kid were in here right now helping him with his problem. **"You know what to do dumb ass, fuck him into the floor boards of that stage, give the audience a show they'll never forget." **He could hear the thrumming of the music through the walls. __Dante lightly tugged on the button of his leathers, the zipper soon to follow. If he was going to confront the kid then he'd have to get rid of this first. ._

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out.

_He closed his eyes leaning back against the cool wall, calloused fingers trailed down gripping his shaft lightly starting a rhythmic tug that matched to music playing. **"Say his name…you know you want too…"** Dante growled at himself, "Fuck off." through clinched teeth, **"C'mon you fucktard, just one simple little name, i'll say it if you want."** Dante did one better he imagined that hot tight ass bobbing up and down, the smooth flawless skin rubbing against his hard on. The coil building rapidly in his abdomen, the fire building. He wanted nothing more than to grip those imaginary hips and thrust into him, felling his pale sweaty skin beneath him. Imagining that lithe body moan and convulse, begging him to go faster, harder… Even moaning the elders name…but alas all he had was his hand. He turned bracing his knees against the wall, his forehead against the cold tile._

I want freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

__

"Ah, fuck…" He couldn't deny it anymore, "Nero…" How long had he wanted to fuck the kid into next week, since the first time the punk bitch tried to kill him. Dante knew it was true, he wasn't ashamed. Probably would have even told the kid if it hadn't been for his infatuation for the girl…what was her name? **"Who cares what the fuck her name was, you wanna fuck him not her."** He thrust harder into his hand, the tell tale knot beyond tight. He threw his head back the younger hunters name leaving his lips one last time before cumming down the wall and his hand. The orgasm left him breathless,, he couldn't remember the last time he'd cum so hard. He smirked cleaning himself up. Didn't bother with the wall, no telling how many other peoples love potion marked these here walls.

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation  
You'll squeeze the life out of me.

__

Dante smirked at himself in the mirror, that boy was going to kill him, even if he didn't realize it. Then he sighed, yeah, but how to approach him, the kid might freak out if he finds Dante here. But Brake mentioned something about looking for a friend from a couple years ago, maybe just maybe Nero was on the search for him, why the hell didn't he just call, he had actually made a point of putting the shop's number in to the kid's cell. Dante wasn't that big of an ass that he wouldn't come get the boy or at least send him money for a bus ticket anything better than walking and working from place to place… Dante lost in his own thoughts didn't even hear the end of the song, **"Fuck, you idiot, we didn't get to see the rest of the strip tease." **"Ah, shut it, we're going to go see the real thing." He stopped in his tracks, the thought smacked him in the middle of his forehead, 'did I just say we, I'm loosing my god damn mind.' **"Yes, we both know that, now just GO!"**

Dante pushed through the double hinged door just as two others came through. The hunter caught a snippet of conversation, "There's no way he'd say no to twenty grand, virgin or not." He looked back once before heading down a corridor marked employees only.

"Actually kid, I was about to ask you the same question, not the place I'd expect to find someone brought up on the morals of Fortuna." Nero huffed at the older man, "But to tell ya kid, it was an accident, exterminating some vermin about a half hour from here and they told me to come and check out the show that it was some dancers' last night, it was sure to be a hell of a party." Nero turned away from him blushing profusely. Dante always had that effect on him, no matter what, "So what'd you think old man?" doing his damnedest to hide the deepening blush as Dante leaned against the back of his chair. The elder leaned forward, hot breath against the younger's ear, "I thought it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." and darted his tongue against the shell of Nero's ear. Nero froze catching the reflection of Dante's eyes in the mirror of the vanity he was now facing. Dante swung the chair around, they were face to face, "Now why don't you tell me what's going on…I'm leaving as soon as I get my pay, you're welcome to come with me." Nero dropped his gaze, "Really…" Trying to hide the excitment and surprise in his voice.

From across the room the room, Nero's dressing room door flew open causing the boy to jump, but only slightly. Dante backed up considerably as Brake along with two gentleman entered. Dante recognized the two from the bathroom. Brake stopped in his tracks, "Sorry Nero didn't realize you had company." Nero waved his hand dismissively in the air, "This is actually the person I was trying to find, Brake…by the way where's my earnings." Brake handed the boy a wad of cash, "Close to a thousand bucks there, spend it wisely, by the way this gentleman has something of a proposition for you…" Nero stood, backing away from the men slightly, "I told you before, I don't do that, dancing is one thing…" He just shook his head. Brake closed in, "Nero, just hear the man out, he's willing to offer you twenty thousand doll…" He was cut off by the form of Dante stepping between the kid and himself, "I believe he said no, besides he's leaving remember…" Brake turned around ushering the men out of the room, Dante along with them, "I'd like to have a word with Nero…alone." As soon as the three men left the room Brake slammed the door, storming over to Nero grabbing the boy by the chin forcing his to look up, "What the hell is the matter with you, how dare you embarrass me after everything I've done for you, you ungrateful little shit…I took you in and gave you a fucking job and a place to sleep, this is the least you can fucking do those are my close personal friends!" He jabbed his finger back at the door, but instead of hitting air said finger came in contact with a very solid matter. He turned slowly, the red trench the first thing he saw, the second a face full of wall plaster. Nero hadn't even registerd that the door had opened or the fact that Dante was seething. Only the man before him mattered and the fact that he was screaming at him for about the umteenth time for not taking one of these deals and Nero just didn't have it in him to fight. the kid was worn out body and mind.

Dante let out a heavy breath, he couldn't believe what just came over him. From outside the closed door he'd heard the yelling and before his feet could stop him he was inside slamming this asshole against the nearest wall, because why? He yelled at **_his_** Nero, that's right i said it **_his. _**Dante looked back to a very bewildered Nero, "Put some cloths on and get your shit, we're leaving."


	3. author's note

**_okay if you're just reading this story for the first time totally disregard this, but for you select few who have already read and reviewed (thank you very much i love you all deeply) i just did a little revision to these chapters, there were a few things that didn't set to well with me so i had to change them and added a few words here and there. thanks for reading and i will have the next chapter posted hopefully in a couple of days, i know it's a little late and i'm so sorry but work seems to be cutting into my sleeping time and sleeping time is cutting into my writing time. any way thank you thank you thank you for the great reviews._**


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Nero is really angsty in this, don't worry he gets better just not in this chapter.

Nero didn't have to be told twice to get ready, just kept giving side ways glances at Dante as he packed the small amount of clothing and personal items he had. He pressed a small smile to his lips, no one had ever stuck up for him like that before. This should have ended up like every other night-a screaming match and some bodies blood spilt, usually not his own. Brake would eventually just leave him alone. Being raised in Fortuna under strict code of the church it had scared the shit out of dear Nero when another advanced on him sexually, he couldn't help it, it was like instinct or something and the fact the Kyrie didn't want him touching her with or without his demonic arm just put Nero's self esteem through the floor. But getting up on that stage had been so insanily liberating and now Dante was here; well so was Brake but he's unconscious at the very moment. Nero hurriedly pulled on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a black hoodie hiding his arm and a soft leather glove over the exposed fingers. He flexed said fingers getting a better fit on the glove. He placed his infamous headphones around his neck slipping the Zune inside his pouch and zipped his pack, "Alright Dante, that's it, I'm ready." He turned back to the kid eyes resting on the single bag, "That's it?" a little skeptical. Nero rubbed the side of his nose nodding slightly.

"Where are your weapons?"

"They were already packed, black case behind the door." Nero gestured towards the door with his head and sure enough a black leather case big enough to easily conceal Red Queen and Blue Rose, "I'm still pretty good with um, ya' know." He smirked

"Well, you'll have plenty of opportunities to sharpen your skills if you plan on joining up with me…" Nero stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"You mean like…partners?" Dante nodded.

"Yeah, if ya want, Lady and Trish show up every once in a while, usually to steal _my_ money, the shop is awfully empty with just me." Not that Dante minded the silence but any excuse to win over Nero is worth playing.

"Um, I'll think about it." Dante noticed the high blush that Nero quickly tried to hid from his view, the elder tried not to laugh.

The young man stood by his side a moment later pack slung over one shoulder, "Well old man, let's go if we're going." Dante clapped him on the shoulder starting forward purposely stepping on the back of the downed Brake, Nero stepped over him and reached for the black case as Dante opened the door revealing the two men. The elder hunter let out a low growl. Nothing else had to be said. Nero walked close to Dante's leather clad back down the narrow hall half expecting something to jump out of the shadows and grab him, "So Kid, you gonna tell me what happened in Fortuna?"

"Can we get out of here first?"

"Sure thing…"

The two exited the door at the far end placing them in the main room of the club which was still full but no where near as packed as it had been twenty minutes before, "You are definitely an item around here, you left and half the crowd is gone." He looked back at Nero when he didn't receive a comment or a smack to the back of the head. What he did get was a very red kid hurriedly pulling his hood up to hide inside of. Dante chuckled turning back _'some things never change' _the elder thought to himself.

Nero followed behind the elder like a puppy. He knew what would happen if the crowd found out who he was, it had happened before. Everyone crashing into him tearing at his hair and cloths just trying to get a piece of 'Fallen Angel' he shuttered at the memories. Brake had come to his rescue then, along with several bouncers to keep the crowd back. that was back during the first week as a stage dancers.

"HEY!" the duo turned at the shout, the barkeep pointed at Dante and motioned him over with her finger leaving Nero standing alone clutching his back pack strap. Dante stalked over leaning his elbows heavily on the bar,

"What can I do for ya babe?" she grabbed a hold of his collar pulling him closer, "You better take good care of him, his eyes are far to sad for someone so young, he seems just so worn out…I think he needs someone to take care of him for once." Dante smirked as he was finally released, "Don't worry he's in good hands…." _**'oh yeah, really good hands' **_Dante mentally shook his head '_not now you ass, I need to figure out what the hell happened.'_ He motioned Nero to come to him, he did without hesitation. Dante grabbed the younger's wrist pulling him towards the exit. Nero glanced back giving a quick wave to the barkeep.

The cool night air, or very early morning air to be more exact, was an instant relief to the young hunter. He closed his eyes breathing deep letting Dante lead him where he will. Nero opened his eyes when the back of his knees came in contact with something cold and hard, realizing it is the hood of Dante's yellow and black pinstriped vintage Dodge Charger. The elders hands on his shoulders, one moved to his chin causing the younger to look up, Dante noted the bright orbs so much like his own were slowly filling with tears,

"Nero?" His voice soft so full of concern, no cockiness or smugness. One single tear spilt over, Dante released his chin, said boy's head fell forward, forehead resting on Dante's chest. The elder repeated his name, Nero just shook his head, "I'm just tired Dante, so fucking tired that my soul hurts." he mumbled. Dante did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders holding him tightly. He heard a muffled sob from the boy in his arms, Dante rested his cheek atop his soft hair letting his lips brush lightly over the strands. He couldn't say anything, what is there to say. The sobs only increased, Dante moved a hand lower rubbing small circles in his back trying to calm him. After a few minutes Nero pulled away, Dante let him, sitting on the hood of his car trying to get his tears under control with out looking at the elder. Dante moved closer standing between the youngers knees, Nero glanced up, Dante placed a thumb under each eye wipping away the remaining tears, "Feel better?"  
"Not really," Nero shaking his head, "It's alright Dante, you don't have to take me with you, i'm sure you think I'm the worlds biggest fucking pussy, I wouldn't blame ya..." he didn't dare look up while saying this.  
"Kid...Nero(sigh) nothing is going to change my opinion of you, everybody needs a good cry once in a while...I'm not going to leave you."  
he snorted, "Why? everybody else has..." muttering.  
"I'm not everybody else Nero..."  
"The Order fired me, Kyrie, fuck, i don't even know where to begin with her, we had a place together, a small apartment, i took any and all jobs i could find to support us while she spent her days in the church...it wasn't like before, I mean she would litterally cringe when i reached for her even if it was just a sympathetic hug or something...it made me feel so miserable and unwanted." He said the last wourd so quietly Dante wasn't sure if he heard him right, but didn't interupt he finally got him to talk. Nero's shoulders slumped farther, "After a while i just wanted out, i started finding escapes, thus the peircings and tat...I would sneak off to the main land whenever i could get away started going to clubs the music and dancing, it was a total release for me. Since the whole Santus thing there wern't a whole lot of demons anymore then the Order let me go i got to keep my weapons for the simple fact noone else could use 'um, but in Fortuna there's nothing...the last straw it's been about three months now, Kyrie left with a mission for some other island when she came back with some guy on her arm...I left without saying a word...you were the only one that didn't give me hell for what I was, I thought maybe i could work with you and that's when I set out," Dante held up his finger,  
"As much as i don't want to inturrupt you now that i got you talking, finally, why didn't you just call, i would have came and got you."  
Nero rubbed his nose, "Well, about that, I kinda threw it against a wall when i was pissed, i know it was a dumb fuck thing to do," he shrugged. Dante shook his head trying hard not to laugh. He clapped Nero on the shoulder, "Just get in the car, we got a long way to go."

yey, chapter done woohoo. hope you liked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay my lovelies, (I swear this story is the fastest I've ever wrote anything, but it was in my head and I had to get it out) any way I would like to dedicate this chapter to **_**SirenaLoreley, bitbyboth**_**, and **_**Shiya64, **_**these fabulous, fantastic, oh I love you sososososo much, have read and reviewed every chapter thus far. It just makes my wittle heart so full of fluff to know people like my work. I'll stop talking now, YOU, go read!!!**

Dante took his eyes off the head lighted road for a whole second to gaze at the sleeping beauty in his passenger seat. The bucket seat reclined all the way, Nero curled tightly in a ball. Dante suddenly wondered when the kid actually had a good nights rest by the looks of him it hadn't been in sometime. His face towards the elder all the anxiety and depression simple vanished when he slept. Is it because he felt safe? Dante wondered, '_Does he feel safe with mm?'_ The thought made his smile broaden. Maybe letting the kid know how he felt might not be so hard but if he came on too strong…Dante didn't want to risk hurting him or worse…loosing him.

Dante shook his head clearing his thoughts as he pulled once again into the drive way of a certain white mansion. It had been almost three hours since Nero's performance, this asshole _should_ be home now. Dante sighed putting the car in park. Nero shifted slightly in the seat beside him, "Dante…" only a mumble, "Shh, go back to sleep kid, I'm just picking up my pay…" Dante heard a slight humph then the almost inaudible mumble, "Not a kid old man" He just smirked, NOW that is the kid he knew and loved, _love!_, yeah we just used the dreaded L word. Dante let the thought slide from his head, shrugging off his signature red trench, the night far to warm for the jacket, as he stepped out of the idling car leaving it in the empty seat. He took another quick glance at Nero before barely shutting his door.

It didn't take long for Dante to return to his car, gleefully counting a wad full of bills…lovely money until one of his leeches decides to relieve him of it…maybe if he hid it hmmm… He sighed reaching for the car handle, the light clicked on as the door opened. Dante's breath caught in his throat, the soft yellow glow from the interior light made the sleeping Nero look angelic, he just stared at the sleeping form for a moment taking note that as the kid shifted his hoodie had rode up leaving a sliver of toned stomach exposed. Dante starred on a moment longer before retrieving his coat from his seat before sitting down and flipped the red leather over Nero who almost immediately clutched it tightly cocooning himself in its confines. The light clicked off leaving them in total darkness.

Three days they'd been on the road and Nero only woke when Dante forced him to eat something. It is now the beginning of the fourth day, well not exactly beginning it was nearly 10 o'clock at night (we all know how much Dante likes to sleep the day away) and Dante was getting hungry.

"So tell me old man, what are you doing so far away from your shop?" Dante grunted.

"Well, if you must know I decided to take a couple longer missions, time away from the shop might do me some good had I known what I was going to find at the end of this one I might have arrived a little sooner." He smirked

"Uhn?" then a bright red Nero turned staring out the window realizing what the half devil had meant.

Dante chuckled, "Don't worry we should be back home by tomorrow night."

_We, Home… _the words fluttered through Nero's mind they sounded so nice, but for him nice isn't ever meant to last, something always comes up and bites him in the ass.

"Kid, why you brooding so much?"

Nero shook his head, "Not brooding, just thinking old man." the scenery passed unnoticed before his eyes.

"You getting hungry kid?"

"Uhn?" Nero did notice that his stomach growled, he hadn't ate anything since the day before, "Um, yeah…" Dante pulled off on the nearest exit, the car needed gas too. Dante swerved to miss a pot hole pulling into the first filling station he saw.

"Here kiddo, fill her up for me would ya…"

Nero nodded and the two climbed out of the car. Dante waltzed up to the counter,

"Hey, where's the nearest place to get some pizza around here," he gave a glance back at Nero, "preferably some place with music."

The cashier thought for a moment, "Get back on the interstate, get off at exit 23, take a right you'll see a place called the Neon Rabbit, can't miss it there's a big neon green rabbit on the sign," she looked past him to Nero, "I think you'll like it…" Dante winked at her sliding her a few bills.

Not ten minutes later the two stood outside the dive, a big neon green rabbit flashing overhead. Dante chuckled to himself, Nero just shook his head.

"Well c'mon kid." The two walked in.

The atmosphere was unbelievable, a thin layer of smoke hung in the air, a small dance floor illuminated a few bodies pressed together, grinding to the pulsing bet. Tables sat around the outside edge hugging the walls, candles in the center of each. Dante pulled Nero to the farthest booth, undoubtedly closet to the dance floor. Nero couldn't help but grin. Had Dante remember what he said about music and clubs? Nero would like to think the answer to that question is yes.

They sat at a high table Dante stared at Nero, Nero stared at the dance floor. It was as week night so the place is practically empty. The lights pulsed with the music, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The music called to Nero, closing his eyes his subconscious swayed, a small smile playing on his lips. When his eyes reopened the elder sat smirking, Nero blushed maybe the movements weren't so subconscious after all. A waitress came Dante ordered pizza and beer for the two, she eyed Nero, he produced an I.D. stating he was twenty-one but only barely.

The pizza was greasy but the beer was cold, Nero could only force down a couple slices. He had to move to the music, he grinned at Dante,

Hey old man, wanna dance." Dante grinned

"Not on your life, punk, I'd rather watch." Nero shrugged flipping his hair out of his eyes and unzipped the hoodie revealing a long sleeved shirt. He didn't mind dancing by himself, hell, it's what he did on stage.

Nero bobbed his head to the, his body moving on its own accord to the rabid dance beat. Closed his eyes just letting the music take control of his senses.

From where Dante sat he had a perfect view of the younger but so did a few others and he didn't much care for the roving glances of the ones who just plain stared. Nero moved fluidly to the music. Dante noticed his eyes closed, his arms above his head, shirt rising enough to show off the toned muscle concealed beneath it, everything moving. A few others gathered around him, a male from behind grinding against Nero. Apparently he didn't feel threatened because he didn't move away instead went with it. Dante didn't like the idea of someone else doing the bump and grind against what he considered his but he also found it incredibly hot. The lights danced across his pale face and exposed flesh, another moved in making a Nero sandwich Dante growled. After watching them for what seemed like forever Dante just couldn't take it anymore.

Nero felt another body grinding from behind, but it was only dancing right, no harm no foul, soon another moved to his front, soon the heat was removed replaced by something exuding power Nero's eyes shot open meeting the icy orbs of Dante and a wicked smirk. Nero pulled Dante closer, one of the elders knees sliding between the younger's legs. From behind the other moved away. Dante ground roughly against him Nero let out a weak moan. He lowered his head butterfly kissing along Nero's exposed neck before capturing his lips. Nero froze and Dante mentally kicked himself pulling away. Nero had wanted this but his mind froze when he actually kissed him. Nero backed away, throwing on his hoodie and made his way to the exit, Dante sighed going after him.

Nothing had been said for almost two hours they'd been back on the road. Dante mentally kicking his own ass and Nero trying to find the balls to tell Dante how he really felt. After another twenty minutes of silence the younger of the two requested him to pull over. Dante found a secluded spot and put the car in park. Nero immediately got out, walking away, Dante kicked himself for the thousandth time.

Nero stalked off into the night cursing his fucked up emotions and his religious upbringing, he wanted to follow his heart. After ten minutes or more of just absent idly pacing Nero made up his mind, he had to know if the elder felt the same why or if this was just spur of the moment lust, if it was his heart would be broken but he had to know the truth. Everything was dark as he approached the car, the other sitting on the hood. His demonic vision let him take in the scene clear as day. The other's head slightly bowed as if deep in thought.

Nero stood between the elders knees, the devil hunter not even realizing the younger approached without him knowing it or perhaps his brain didn't register for the simple fact the other was already on his mind. The way his body swayed to the music, the lights spasmodically flashing over toned muscle.

Dante currently sat on the hood of his old muscle car lost in his own thoughts. The engine cut, the headlights off, nothing but an endless array of stars and a half full moon illuminating the night. Nero's finger's traced invisible lines across the other knee.

"Dante…"

"Uhm?" is all he could manage the younger's touch sending ripples of pleasure throughout his entire body. He easily reached his hands out gripping Nero's slim hips, the sudden movement made the fingers stop, the toes of his boots becoming very interesting. Even in the moonlight Dante noticed the intense blush, tightening his grip.

"Nero look at me." His voice low and sultry, Nero shook his head,

"Dante I have to ask you a question."

"Shoot kid."

"I have to know, before I allow this to go any farther, how do you feel about me…I mean really." Dante slightly taken back. He had no intentions of hurting Nero but Nero didn't know that and he didn't want to be burnt again. In his emotional state he probably couldn't handle it.

Dante scooted closer to the edge of the hood allowing Nero to be pulled closer and fisted his hand in the hoodie pulling him into a rough kiss. Nero thrust his arms out bracing himself against the elder to keep from falling completely into him but readily gave into the kiss. He felt the soft muscle of the elder gently tap his bottom lip silently asking for entrance to the new territory. Nero granted him access and felt Dante smirk as the kiss deepened the younger moved one hand into the elder's hair emitting a low moan. Their tongues battled for dominance, Dante being the more experienced easily won claiming the sweet cavern as his own.

Dante gradually began to fall backwards sliding his hands below Nero's butt easily lifting him bringing him to the hood of the car on top of the other. Nero felt himself being lifted, shifting his legs so that he straddled the others hips. Dante laid fully back, half propped against the windshield finally releasing Nero's lips to gasp for breath. Nero sat up but couldn't do much more, Dante's hands keeping him where he was, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. He planted his hands firmly on the devil's chest.

"Nero," His voice full of lust and want, "There's no way I can explain to you how I feel, how I've felt for a long time, but I have no intentions of hurting you…ever." Nero moved his hands to the zipper of his hoodie, Dante smirked pushing his hands away,

"Allow me." Dante slowly unzipped the jacket pushing the material away from his shoulders. Calloused fingers snaking under the hem of the cotton shirt, Nero allowed it to be pushed up, then pulled it the rest of the way off himself tossing it to the ground. Dante sat up planting wet kisses along the expanse of skin displayed before him. Nipping at his jaw, down his neck, licking and sucking making sure to leave a mark in a place that everyone could see. Nero moaned as he bit a little too hard, then the moist muscle soothing it with licks. After a bit he moved south abusing a harden nipple. Nero gasped fisting hands in the other's hair forcing his closer if possible. Rough fingers coasted down smooth flesh, stopping momentarily to undo a belt buckle. Nero could feel Dante's hardened member through the leather and the fingers that ghosted over his own. He ground down hard exciting a moan from the elder.

Nero pushed at the red leather, forcing it from his shoulders. Dante shrugged it off before going to work on his own buckles that littered his chest. Now the young hunter was on the prowl, attacking the exposed flesh of the elder. Dante easily shifted his weight, flipping them over, hopefully not denting his car, and crawled down the youth's body tugging down jeans and boxers as he went. Nero's length fully erect. Dante kissed down his happy trail stopping at the base of his cock. He moved back up planting a chaste kiss on the others lips before swallowing the entire length of Nero's cock, the tip hitting the back of his throat. The hot mouth engulfed him, Nero arched off the hood causing Dante to keep his eyes open to enjoy the view, Nero's pale skin shone under the moon,

"Dante" He moaned. Oh, he loved hearing his name like that especially from Nero. He bobbed his head a couple times dipping his tongue in the narrow slit an electric bolt ran through the younger, the hot coil rapidly winding tight in his stomach. His panting increased clutching Dante's shoulders, his Bringer leaving gashes as the other hummed around his cock, massaging his balls with a free hand. Nero wined as the wet heat momentarily left his shaft, "Don't worry babe I'm not done yet…" in just a few quick movements both slayers lay completely naked on the hood of the vintage car. He kissed along the younger's thigh as he made his way back to his prize, Nero's breathing grew ragged. Dante deep throated him once again giving a few long drawn out slurps before moving his tongue to the tight entrance. Nero moaned even louder as the muscle intruded, forcing it's way inside the virgin hole. He could no longer form words, ho couldn't remember how. The elder leisurely pumped his cock, his own almost painfully hard but moved his mouth back to the cock licking the underside feeling the bulging blue vain with his tongue, working a bit fast, the knot tightened more causing Nero to cry out,

"nee….uhhh…fuck Dante…I.I.I'm a…" Nero knew he was close, trying to warn the other but it was too late. Dante swallowed everything Nero had to give before moving back up giving the youth a taste of himself.

"D.…I…I want…"

"Tell me what you want Nero." His breathing still ragged, "Tell me Nero, if you don't tell me I wont know…"

"I…want…I want…you…" the elder smirked, that's what he wanted to hear. He landed a quick kiss before climbing off his lover.

Dante quickly moved to the interior of the car digging for a bottle of lube he knew to be in there, finding it under his seat he made a triumphant noise in his throat then just a quick went beck to Nero climbing between his legs once again, kissing his chest, neck and eventually a passionate kiss to his lips,

"Just try to relax ok, it'll hurt at first, but I swear it'll get better…" Nero nodded.

Dante moved back down coating three fingers in the slick gel, pushing his knees wider he gently slipped in his finger up to the first knuckle, Nero trying to force the foreign intruder out. Dante leaned foreword kissing his stomach rubbing small soothing circles on his thigh with his other hand,

"Relax…Nero…." Nero nodded again forcing himself to relax.

Dante slid the first finger fully in giving Nero time to adjust before moving it in and out slowly, then added the second. Nero moaned loudly as the tips of his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves

"Do that again…"

Dante made sure each time his fingers went back in he brushed against the bundle. Nero was easily hard again. Dante added the third finger, when Nero moaned this time it was in pain as the elder started scissoring him to stretch him. He whispered soothing words as he coated his own throbbing cock with the lube. He removed his fingers placing the tip of his dick at Nero's entrance and began to push in wrapping one hand around Nero's cock he thrust in balls deep. Nero stopped breathing eyes wide. The pain slowly subsided. Dante didn't budge, being engulfed in the tight heat was killing him.

"Move, Dante move…"

Dante began to slowly thrust in and out, angling to hit his prostate again Nero let him know when he did,

"Harder Dante, Fuck!" Nero screamed out the elder's name. Dante got harder if possibly

"Damn, Nero, so fucking tight…" Gritting his teeth growling thrusting harder, sweat dripping down his body mixing with Nero's. slick bodies meshed perfectly.

Nero arched pressing his chest into Dante, Dante snaked his arm around the younger keeping him closer picking up a bruising pace slamming repeatedly into the youth. Precum leaking from Nero's member. The elder reached between the two slick bodies wrapping a hand around the cock pumping in time with his thrusts. Nero tightened his grip on Dante. Dante could feel himself getting closer, ,the rapidly tightening grip in his stomach never lied. Muscles clamped tightly around Dante's cock, He knew Nero wouldn't last muck longer either and with a cry of the elder's name he came for the second time Dante not to far behind spilling his demonic seed inside his lover riding out the intense orgasm.

He collapsed, rolling over so the smaller male was on top once again,

"Fuck Nero, that was…"

"Fucking awesome?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

**Longest chapter yet, I'm so proud (sniffles) hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chappy is dedicated to everyone. I love you all…heheheheh**

For the rest of the trip Nero needn't worry about anything, his conscience has been sated, he knew Dante felt as deeply for him as he felt for the elder.

Upon retuning to Devil May Cry, Dante had every intention of fucking the kid through his mattress, couch, desk, kitchen table, kitchen counter, and any other piece of furniture he could come up with. An evil smirk pressed to his lips, there is also Lady's and Trish's shared apartment. Wouldn't that be the most fantastic way to get back at them?

"I know that grin old man, you got something bad planned for someone…" Dante looked up to find the kid thumping barefoot down the concrete stairs hair wet from the shower, blue jeans and black beater clinging to his damp skin. Dante's eyes glazed over from apparent lust. Nero paid the old man no attention instead wandered into the kitchen to find something to munch on. Dante shook his head, they'd been back a whole two days and Nero acted as if he lived no where else. Dante insisted that he move into his room, the spare bedroom was just too far away for the elders liking. Nero protested at first but gave in after a little _persuasion. _

* * *

Dante was almost thankful Nero had decided to nap with his headphones on. Lady coming by to rag on him about this or that or the cute crude jokes she made on behalf of the younger's sleeping form would have him redder than Dante's beloved coat. He lay on his stomach, left arm under his cheek the other dangling off the edge of the leather sofa, his left knee bent out, the other straight in a comfortable position leaving his butt slightly raised and yes Dante had noticed and so had his inner demon who simply wanted to rape him in his sleep.

"A delectable little morsel, isn't he."

"Lady keeps your paws off things that do not belong to you."

She noted the possessiveness in his voice, Trish is gonna love this when she tells her,

"And does that mean he belongs to you?" She quibbled.

A smirk landed on Dante's lips, "I'm working on that…"

"Oh I se…" Lady's words were cut off by the shrill ringing of his ancient phone. He held up one finger to Lady silently asking for her to wait a moment before continuing with her comment and picked up the phone, "Devil may Cry."

A young woman's voice answered form the other end, "Is Nero there, please say that he is…"

Lady quirked an eyebrow not recognizing the sickly sweet voice but the way Dante's face fell indicated that he in fact did. The mood had totally been ruined, "I'm taking off Dante." he waved her out the door not saying a word.

Dante refocused on the phone realizing he hadn't yet answered,

"This is Kyrie, right?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think Nero is here?" Trying to hide the rapidly building anger in his voice.

"Because he trusts you, please Dante…" The voice begged

He wanted nothing more than for Nero to be happy and this girl had clearly and deliberately broke him (well maybe not deliberately, but that's how Dante saw it) and Dante wanted to break her,

"Can you hold on a sec?"

A confirming noise from the other end.

He set the receiver down atop his oak desk, pushed himself slowly to his feet only to crouch before Nero's peacefully sleeping form. He gently tugged the earphones off letting them hang around his neck, rock music blearing into the air, letting his finger brush the white silky hair away from closed eyes, "Hey kid." Almost a whisper. The corners of his lips turned up hearing the elders voice, "Nero…" a bit louder. He barely opened his eyes, "Dante?"

"Wake up kiddo, phone call…" Nero inhaled deeply before pushing himself to a sitting position, his back popped from the effort, rubbing his eyes with his human hand,

"Who is it?"

Dante rose enough to sit on the low coffee table across from the younger. He couldn't look into those eyes knowing who was on the phone. He'd worked so hard piecing Nero back together yet he still wasn't healed and probably wouldn't be for a long time.

"Dante who's on the phone?" This time a little more awake, placing his Bringer on the elders knee. Dante took it up in his own tracing the delicate scales on the top side of his hand,

"It's Kyrie, kid…"

Nero's breath hitched at the mention of her name, eyes becoming slightly glazed. Dante finally looked into the others face and instantly tightened his grip on his Bringer causing Nero to shift his eyes to the man before him. Dante rose his other hand placing the palm against his warm cheek, the younger nuzzling into it.

"You don't have to talk to her Nero, I'll tell her you're not here."

Nero shook his head, "I have to." and rose to his feet, Dante reluctantly releasing the captured appendage. He watched Nero from his current position, the boy clinched his fist before retrieving the receiver and placing it against his ear, facing Dante from the opposite side of old desk. He crossed the dully glowing appendage across his stomach and took a deep breathe,

"Hello?"

"Nero!" The voice sounded happy and made Dante's heart ache, "Are you alright, you left without a word…"

"Kyrie." She was cut short by her own name,

"Yes?" Nero closed his eyes trying to find the right words,

"Why are you calling, you made it painfully obvious that I wasn't wanted."

A long silence from the other end.

Dante's and Nero's eyes meet, he forced a smile for the younger.

"I'm pregnant."

Nero's brain snapped back to the conversation,

"What?!"

"I'm pregnant Nero and I'm scared." And Nero couldn't mask his hurt.

"Where's the father?"

He could just imagine Kyrie fidgeting with the spiral phone cord,

"I don't know, the baby is due in a couple months and he just…left."

"Wait, what? Kyrie I've only been gone for a little over three months how can the baby be due so soon." he heard a sigh through the receiver,

"Nero, listen, there were some things that happened that I never told you…" He waited for her to continue, "remember the mission I left with?"

"Yeah, and when you came back after four months with that…" The realization hit Nero then, "He's the father, isn't he?"

"Yes. Nero, I didn't know how to tell you…"

"No, instead you let the whole city laugh behind my back while I was working my ass off the keep a roof over your head and you…" He dragged the fingers of his free hand through his hair trying to keep himself together.

"Nero please, I'm so sorry…"

"Stop Kyrie, just stop…I'll send you money and do what I can from here but after everything that has happened I'm not coming back." He heard her sniffle,

"He said he wanted to get married and have a family…" She trailed off, "Nero, I can't do this myself, please come home, I need you.'

Nero chocked back an unexpected sob swallowing the lump in his throat.

Dante stayed where he was watching Nero crumble before his eyes. Nero absently shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. The headphones still attached to the player in his pocket screamed the lyrics, 'Cry alone, I've gone away, No more nights, no more pain, I've gone alone, took all my strength, But I've made the change, I won't see you tonight'

"Kyrie, how…you…ugh…you cringed when I touched you, you made it pretty fucking clear that you wanted nothing to do with me! I can't…" His anger getting the best of him.

"Nero, calm down, I'm so sorry, I don't have an excuse for what I did to you, then you started staying out late then the piercing and tattoo, I didn't know what to do, it seemed you were drifting so far away, but please, please come home…I need you, I didn't realize the person I had before me…please come home."

Nero opened his eyes to Dante, silently pleading. Dante didn't have the answers but knew what his own heart said and mouthed a single word to the boy,

_"STAY_"

"Kyrie, I am home."

He set the receiver back in it's cradle. Hugging his arms around himself forcing to hold in sobs that threatened to rack his entire being. He slumped against the nearest wall hands immediately covering his face hugging his knees to his chest. In one quick movement Dante was at his side pulling the younger against his chest arms tightening as the others shoulders shook. But the tears never came, he was empty, he had no more tears left for Kyrie. She had torn him down to nothing leaving an empty shell that could barely love himself, then Dante came along proving love wasn't dead. Slowly piecing Nero back together, sure he wouldn't be the same young cock sure punk bitch for a while, still he was a sight better than the kid he found stripping for a few bucks. He lifted his head , his chin resting on Dante's chest, the other's arms slipped farther down hanging loosely around his waist. Dante dipped down catching the barely parted peach lips. A slight blush danced across his cheeks when Dante pulled away. He had pulled Nero into his lap just sitting there behind desk.

"So old man, since I'm staying, what do we do now?" A smirk playing on the younger's lips. Dante grinned menacingly,

"Oh, I could think of something…" The two were silent,

"I love you Nero."

"I love you too old man."

**Okay so this is the last chapter. The only reason I didn't end it with the last one which would have been a great ending is because I needed closure with Kyrie. So…yeah… hope you like it… see you next fanfic.**


End file.
